The present invention relates generally to a golf aid, and more particularly, to a device for assisting in the improvement of the user's golf game.
Although there are many different stances which are used by golfers who play golf, there is a generally recognized right way and a wrong way to stand when hitting a golf shot. This is particularly true for someone who is just learning the game or for someone who wishes to improve upon his or her game by adopting a proper stance. In a correct stance, there is a relationship established between the lead foot (or left foot for a right handed golfer), the rear foot (or right foot for a right handed golfer) and the position at which the ball is teed or placed. Several devices are currently on the market which attempt to illustrate to the golfer where to place his feet and where to tee or place the ball when hitting shots with various clubs. One such device comprises a mat on which an outline of feet are disposed together with indications of where the ball is teed for various wood and iron shots. Although this device illustrates where the golfer should position his feet when hitting certain shots, it is an unsatisfactory device since it is not recommended by the manufacturer that a golf ball be hit while using the mat. Thus, it is generally a static type of device. Secondly, it is not easily transported and thus not readily usable while playing or practicing golf. Furthermore there are no provisions for golfers of different size or height. Another example of a product presently available is a device comprising a generally "T" shaped element with a plurality of holes along the horizontal leg of the device. A golf tee is passed through one of these holes to tee the ball. A second portion of the device is adapted longitudinally for movement with respect to the vertical leg of the device to properly space the feet. Similar to the afore-mentioned golf mat, it is difficult to hit a golf ball from this device since the club would undoubtedly hit the device itself, thus interfering with the mechanics of a proper golf swing. Secondly, it is not easily transported, carried or stored in the golf bag.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a golf aid which facilitates proper placement of the golfer's feet relative to the target while properly aligning the golfer's feet, hips, shoulder and club face relative to the ball and each club selection, but which does not interfere with the golfer's stance or the golfer's swing. There is also a need in the art for a golf aid device of this sort which is compact, economical, adjustable for different sizes of golfers and readily transportable so that it can be used on driving ranges and yards and even during play on the golf course if desired.